


Back In Time

by NeedsCaffeineRightNow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsCaffeineRightNow/pseuds/NeedsCaffeineRightNow
Summary: It's one of those Destiel's child goes back in time fics
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Back In Time

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing lol

_"There's no way"_

_"See for yourself"_

* * *

Charlie blinked and found herself standing in the same spot she had been a moment before when the two fingers had touched her forehead. It was weird, she could have sworn she'd been sent-

Nevermind. Just ignore all that because she was right.

Charlie was not where she had been a moment before, not technically. Instead she was sometime in the past.

How did she know for sure? The Dean Winchester pointing a gun at her, only a few feet away, looks nothing like the Dean Winchester she knew. Less gray hairs, and a lot less happy. That and her father would never point a gun at her, not a loaded one.

"Who are you?", He asked, voice low, dangerous, Charlie frowned. She couldn't tell him the truth, he wouldn't believe her. Or would he?

What the hell? Might as well try.

Putting her hands up placateingly, she took a step back, facing straight towards him, praying silently that he believed her and didn't shoot.

"My name is Charlotte", That was the only lie. She didn't think _this_ Dean could accept that her name was the same as the friend he had lost, "And an angel sent me here from the future."

"Which angel?", Dean asked, and she took in deep breath, unsure of if she should lie or not. She had already been truthful up til this point so why not?

"Gabriel"

"Try again, that bastards dead"

"Not where I'm from", She told him, "Can you put the gun down? Let's talk. You can even run tests if you'd like"

Charlie held her arm out, rolling the sleeve of her sweater up, hoping that her dads wouldn't be mad when she got back. Through it all, she held his eye contact. She knew how Dean Winchester worked, future or past.

Slowly, he lowered the gun, and turned the safety back on as he put it away. "Sit down, I'm not cutting up some kid"

"Thank-", she paused, realizing what she was about to say, "God", she finished, sitting across from him, hoping it sounded naturally.

-

The last thing Dean had expected to walk in on was a teenage girl in the library. He hadn't even meant to draw the gun, but it was in his hand in a second.

She turned to look at him as he entered, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. Something about the stranger was familiar and he didn't like it. He didn't know what it was.

He shook his head and asked her what she who she was. The answer he got sucked but at least it made a little sense. Even if Gabriel had been dead for years.

Though, Dean was pretty sure her name wasn't Charlotte. When she said that was the only time she looked away from him. He'd deal with it later.

When she offered to have tests run so he'd stop pointing the gun, he wanted to throw up. He wouldn't hurt a kid like that, and he told her so.

Dean _would_ like to know what she was going to say instead of God, but he didn't ask, adding it to his list for later.

He instead gave her a proper once over, sitting across from her. Her shoulder length black hair, her green eyes, striking and intense, they reminded him of Cas the way they bore into him, the sprinkling of freckles across her nose, and the way she sat there, head cocked to the side, he really wished he knew why all of this was familiar to him. Well he knew why the last one was.

"You know Castiel in the future", He decided to ask, almost regretting it a moment later when the Charlotte looked away again. She seemed to be trying to decide how to answer. It took a moment, but she eventually made eye contact with him again.

"How'd you know?", she asked him in return, and he was sure the smirk she met him with was something he had seen before.

"Same mannerisms, must be close"

"As thick as thieves", and that was true. She said it so confidently there was no question behind it.

"What year are you from?", Dean changed the subject. She looked a bit apprehensive about answering that, and looked down at her hands, tapping rhythmically on the table, he tried to ignore that that wasn't something Cas did. It was more like something-

Could he know her in the future? Did he live long enough to meet her? He figured he'd be dead before the years over if the thing on his arm had it's way.

"Probably should wait for Castiel and Sam", She told him, and suddenly he was sure they knew each other from when she's from. The stare that she was giving him said that.

"Guess we should, you want me to call them?", Dean asked, and she nodded.

It took two rings before Sam answered. "Dean? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Sammy, just a situation at the Bunker. I need both you and Cas here asap", he said, and with a confirmation from Sam that they would be he hung up. And then looked at Charlotte, "You like pie?"

She perked up at that, and smiled wide, "I love pie"

-

Charlie had half-expected to head for a diner, but instead Dean, she had almost started to think of him as Dad but didn't want to slip up and reminded herself to call him *Dean, had lead her to the kitchen and pulled out a fresh cherry pie that he had cooked earlier that day.

She loved her Dad's cooking and was pleased to find out that he had always been a good cook. Her other dad could still use a little help in that department, but she loved him anyways.

"This is so good", She moaned, taking another bite of it as Dean slid her a glass of tea.

"I know", he told her, taking a seat across from her.

They ate in silence mostly, but every once in a while one of them would break to ask a question, and that's where they were now. Charlie was in the middle of telling him about school and how she was on her way to being captain for her school's basketball team.

"And Coach-", they heard the main door open, and Dean looked over his shoulder and that direction, and stood up, taking his plate and cup with him, Charlie followed suit.

"C'mon, Sammy and Cas will start yelling if I'm not in there direct line of sight", he muttered, holding the door to the kitchen open for her.

"Why?", She asked, leaning down a bit to step under his arm. He just sighed, and showed her his right forearm.

"This", he said, and she gasped. Charlie had been told about the Mark. They didn't keep much from her, but she had never seen it in real life and they didn't talk about much that happened during the time he had it. But from what she knows this must be before her namesake was dead or Dean- her flippin' father- would not be as sane as he was.

"That's stupid", Charlie told him, pretending to barely recognize it, but she knew he hadn't bought it.

"I agree", She was glad he didn't call her out.

And then,

"Dean? Where are you?", A voice that sounded a lot like her uncle yelled, and Dean groaned, but answered.

"Library", he called back as they entered the room. They hadn't even set their plates down before Charlie saw the two of them. Uncle Sam looked so much different. His hair wasn't as long as she was used to, and it had no grey in it. He had none of the familiar wrinkles she was used to, and he looked nervous, and also he had a gun pointed at her.

And then there was her other Dad. Her own guardian angel, only shared with her other Dad. He looked shocked, but he knew. She could tell. Angels could see souls and Charlie was certain he could see hers and what it consisted of.

"Sam! Put the fricken' gun down!", Dean yelled, taking a step in front of. Part of her screamed to grab onto the back of his shirt, to hold onto her father. He was familiar and he was safe. She didn't though. Instead she stood her ground, walking around Dean to set her stuff down, but he moved with her, doing the same, always in the line of fire.

"Who is she?", Sam asked, gun lowered but not put away.

"She is right here!", Charlie said, moving Dean out of the way, "Hi! I'm Charlotte and I am from the future"

Sam's jaw dropped but Cas wasn't surprised at all. Though he did want to know why she was using an alias.

* * *

"Okay, start from the beginning", Sam told the girl once they had all sat down. She sat across from him, Dean at her side, strangely protective of her, and Castiel was between all of them at the head of the table, obviously wanting to add something but unsure if he should.

"A very good place to start", both Charlotte and Dean said at the same time, and then looked at one another, sharing twin smirks, and something clicked in Sam's mind, but he wasn't sure yet.

"Guys, be serious", he said instead, and they turned back towards him, both frowning, crossing their arms over their chests and glaring at him. This was scary.

"Fine", Charlotte sighed. "I'm from the year 2033 I'm 15 years old, my name is Charlotte, and I am here because I had a friendly argument with the archangel Gabriel"

"Gabriel is dead", Cas said, it was the first the he had said in while, and he was looking right at the girl.

"Is he though?", She asked, "He's very alive, and very much a pain in the ass"

"You're 15?", Dean asked, suddenly and she nodded, "No cursing"

"What? But you-"

"I'm almost 40, I can cuss, but you can't", his brother argued, and he was beginning to notice another similarity between the two of them as she opened her mouth to defend herself and her right to say fuck: stubbornness.

"This isn't the time!", Sam said loudly and the girl jumped, and looked back at him.

"You're a lot louder at this age. I don't like it", She told him honestly, but something caught his attention from that sentence.

"You know me? I live until 2033?", he asked, surprised, and Charlotte nodded.

"I know all of you", she said, very matter of fact.

"I would imagine so", Cas said to himself quietly, but they caught it, turning to look at him. He met their eyes, landing on Dean, as always, and shrugged, "I just had a feeling"

" _Anyways_ ", Charlotte said, dragging it out and turning to look at Dean, "Can you call Crowley for me? Please?"

"Why?", he asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Because he is the only one who can get what we need to some Gabriel"

* * *

Castiel waited until both Dean and Sam were in another room, discussing what they should do. He had been asked to keep an eye on Charlotte(not her real name), and he agreed, he needed to talk to her anyways.

"You're a very interesting combination", he told her, and she smiled.

"Combination of what?", she asked, and it was clear she knew the answer and just wanted to hear him say it.

Instead he shook his head, and met her gaze, "When do-"

"I probably shouldn't tell you", she cut him off, "I don't want to change anything and end up not existing"

"That is understandable", he told her, looking away for just a moment, "May I ask how?", he didn't need to elaborate on that.

"Um, God", she told him, and Castiel was surprised.

"My father created you?", he asked, and she shook her head.

"Kinda? The God I know isn't the one who created the Angels. You haven't met him yet"

"But-"

"I'm sorry. I don't how much I can tell you since I'm 18 years in the future if the Mark on Dad's arm is anything to go by", she whispered, and Castiel almost choked hearing her say that out loud, even though he knew it to be true. She laughed a little at his face, and he couldn't help but grin in return.

"Can I ask a question?", he asked a second later and she nodded. "What's your real name?"

Charlotte(not) froze, and then shrugged, "Charlie"

"Ah", Castiel nodded, that made sense, "Dean is rather close with her. Though I would have guessed he would name you after his mother"

Charlie smirked at that, a smirk he was so used to seeing on Dean, but it made sense on her too, "He wanted Mary to be my middle name. You told him no"

"Charlie Mary? That just sounds bad", Castiel said, feeling his face scrunch up at it, and his daughter, **_his daughter_** , laughed at it.

"I agree. I think Roberta is a better fit", Charlie said, and Castiel thought it over a moment, saying the name over and over again in his head. He had to agree that it did sound better.

"I agree", he said, and she smiled. Castiel found himself about to ask the girl another question when the brothers entered again.

"Crowley will be here in a minute"

* * *

"What? Do you want me to fix this practical joke?", The demon gestured at Charlie, and she frowned, she thought her uncle would like her in the past too. He only really didn't like Sam all that much.

"I'm not a joke", she told him, stepping forward despite the arm Dean had in front of her, stopping her from getting to close, "I'm from the future"

"Oh", Crowley grinned, it was so wide it almost touched either ear, "Oh! That makes this so much better!", he started to laugh, and Charlie was sure he knew. At least that meant he was more likely to help. And it meant she had all of the tea and was ready to spill it.

"Stop laughing before I tell them about your's and Dean's break-up!", Charlie said, quickly, but everyone caught it.

"Char-", but Sam cut Dean off.

"Your what?!", he asked, angry, for some reason.

"You didn't tell them?", Charlie was surprised, and felt a bit bad now as she looked at Cas. He looked confused and also angry.

"We weren't dating!", both Dean and Crowley exclaimed.

"Okay, but it was described, to me, as a sordid love affair. The Winchester Gospels also call it that!", Charlie defended herself and both Crowley and her Dad were blushing and looking at anything but the other people in the room.

"Okay, no more talking about my time as a demon", Dean announced and she looked at him apologetically.

"What about Benny? Can I mention that?", She asked, and then shrugged innocently when he glared at her.

It was very tense in the room for a few moments, no one speaking, until Charlie shoved Dean's arm away and walked over to Crowley, getting in his face. She didn't have a use for personal space.

"I need some stuff to summon an archangel", She smiled at him, "Do it and I'll tell you your future"

"My future? Am I rid of the Winchesters because otherwise I'm not interested", he told her, but they both knew that wasn't true.

"C'mon, the split up was mutual wasn't it?", She asked, and he cursed and then was gone, but she knew he'd be back.

"What if he doesn't get the stuff now?", Sam asked, and she just looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Crowley? Not do something for _Dean_? Please", she said, smirking a little, and then realized everyone was looking at her, confused, "He was Crowley's first real friend? Y'all knew that right?"

The looks she was met with told her they didn't.

* * *

Crowley was back just an hour later, and they set to work. Cas and Sam doing most of it. Crowley was in there too, and Dean was standing in the hallway with Charlotte.

"What's your real name?", he finally asked, "And don't say Charlotte because I knew that was a lie from the beginning"

She looked down at her feet, before sighing, "Charlie"

"What?", he asked, why was she also named Charlie? That just doesn't make any sense.

"It's Charlie", She said again, "You named me!". Charlie, seemed to be frustrated by him not believing her, and from the way she covered her mouth she obviously hadn't meant to say that.

"Kid, I already figured you were one of ours, don't stress it.", Dean was desperately trying to pretend like having a daughter, an actual daughter, didn't freak him out even a little.

"Yeah, but you weren't supposed to know I was, you know", she waved a hand and he nodded.

"Caught that", he said, "Who's your other parent?"

Charlie frowned at the wording, and looked at him, eyes flicking across his face, "You already know. If you didn't know you would have asked who my mom was, but you know"

"I'd still like a confirmation", Dean told her. He was surprised when she hugged him, her head against his chest as she squeezed. He slowly hugged her back, not wanting the Mark to make him so something he would regret, but he had pretty strong over it.

"I believe he would call you an assbutt", she whispered and he laughed a little at that.

"What did I say about cussing", he asked, and she chuckled, but it sounded wet, and he was aware of the ever growing wet spot on his t-shirt.

He brought a hand up to her head, the other rubbing small circles into her back. "It will be okay, Charlie, we'll get you home"

"I know", she told him, "I just miss them. I'm not even mad at Uncle Gabe, just it's been a lot"

"I get it kiddo, I really do", he said, ignoring the uncle bit. Dean continued to comfort her, as they finished setting everything up in the other room. He let her cry as much as she needed to, and this was probably the least he felt like killing something in days.

"I love you", he heard, muffled by the fabric of his shirt, but unmistakeable.

"I love you too, kid", and despite only knowing her for a day, he knew it was the truth.

* * *

"Woah! Destiel love child!", Gabriel yelled the moment he appeared, not actually wanting to be here.

"Neither of them gave birth, so I don't know if that's true", the girl said, and both Dean and Castiel were unsurprised by the news. Even Crowley seemed to know. Sam obviously didn't though if his jaw touching the floor was anything to go by.

"What's you name?", he asked, curious, and ignoring the glares from the others.

"Charlie", which also surprised Sam, "Charlie Winchester, and you're the jerk who knocked me from my timeline"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we were all in the library, and Uncle Sam had come over to visit, and so had you, and then Dad", she pointed at Castiel, catching him off guard, "said that Dad", she now pointed at Dean who shrugged, "was a good cook. And Uncle Sam said he had always been, despite living on the road most of his life. I refused to believe it, and you were like 'see for yourself' and now I'm here. And yeah, his pie is really good"

"That's what all of this is about?", Everyone in the room asked, and she shrugged.

"Can you send me back?", she asked, and the angel nodded. "Cool. Hold on"

Charlie walked around the room hugging everyone, her Dads' hugs lasted the longest, but the most surprising was Crowley.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I knew you in the future", she told him before going back to Gabriel.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!", she said, with one last good bye, two fingers touched her forehead and she was gone.

"Now", Gabriel said, popping his knuckles, "You all need to forget this"

As they shouted their protests, he snapped his fingers and any knowlede of Charlie Winchester was gone. Along with them knowing he was alive. Perhaps he should make an appearance soon.

* * *

"Charlie?", Dean asked, looking away from where he was threatening Gabriel and to where his daughter just appeared, a table away, the same spot she had disappeared from.

"Dad!", She cheered, walking over to him and hugging him.

"Hey, are you okay?", he asked, returning the hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing happened.", she told him, "And they were right, your cooking has always been great"

Before Dean could respond, Cas walked in, a book in hand that he had gotten from storage when he saw her. "Charlie!"

Quicker than he could blink, Dean was suddenly wrapped up in two pairs of arms, his daughters and his husbands.

"How long was I gone? Was it a whole day for you too?", she asked.

"You were gone for two minutes our time", Gabriel answered, "Sorry, kiddo, should've asked"

"It's fine", Dean didn't agree, but he let it slide, happy that she was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @needscaffeine


End file.
